1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer input technologies, and more particularly, to an input device, system and method for a finger touch interface.
2. Description of Related Art
Handheld or head-mounted display devices have become one of the development trends of current display technologies. For example, Google Glass can display personal information to a user and it is difficult for others nearby to look in the contents. That is, such a device provides high privacy and security.
However, such a device lacks an input method with high privacy and security. For example, Google Glass generally uses a voice input method. As such, inputting a password in a public place may not be safe. Also, voice input may be adversely affected by ambient noise.
On the other hand, human hands can make many different gestures and actions. A suitable hand sensing device may be configured to sense a gesture or action of a user's hand and transform it into an electrical signal that can further be used by a back end device. As such, human-computer interaction is improved. However, similar to voice input, such a gesture or action made by the user may be easily identified by others nearby.
Therefore, there is a need to provide input technologies with high privacy and security.